Judgement
by deletors
Summary: Kai Toshiki, second worst threat during Link Joker, is captured for the evil deeds he did. Can Aichi save him? Set right after ep 163. Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Aichi walked into his regular card shop, Card Capital.

"Hello, everyone" He said cheerfully, sitting down on a chair.

"Hey, Sendou kun!" Shingo greeted back.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to say hello to Aichi first!'' Naoki yelled, and the two started quarrelling.

Aichi got up. "you two..." He laughed nervously, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aichi turned around to see that it was Kai. "Kai kun?"

"Come with me, Aichi." Kai murmured softly. He walked out of the card shop. Aichi started after him, puzzled. Was it something to do with the Link Joker incident a day ago?

"Hey, Aichi! You're going so soon?" Shin inquired, stumbling over loads of boxes.

"Sorry! Bye!" Aichi ran out, hurriedly catching up to Kai, who led them to the pond. The whole trip there Aichi noticed he was coming strangely close too him. _Too _close.

As they sat on the bench by the pond, Kai pulled Aichi closer, making the younger boy yelp with surprise.

"Kai? What are you-"

Kai put his hand on Aichi's mouth, to silence him. "Aichi, ever since you defeated me and set me free from reverse, I have noticed something." Aichi blinked in surprise

"I have noticed that whenever I see you, I feel like my heart will burst out of my chest. I love you-"

He was cut off by two soilders appearing and grabbing Kai. Aichi noticed they looked a lot like Blaster blade.

"Hey, let him go! What are you doing?!" Aichi cried, hackles rising.

The soldier looked at the other soldier, who shrugged. Then the same soldier turned and looked at him.

"Due to Kai Toshiki's crimes during the incident with Link Joker, We have been given orders to arrest him."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! But I already beat him! Isn't that enough of a punishment."

Aichi felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around flinching, widening his eyes at the familiar warrior in front of him.

It was Blaster Blade. His avatar.

"Aichi." He said very gently "Please. Beating him isn't a punishment. He needs to be punished more."

Aichi felt his face grow hot with fury. Blaster blade sensed this and said "Well, you'll get you friend back."

"Oh, sure. Blaster Blade, don't lie to me. How can you take him away from me?!" Aichi screeched, shoving the rough palm off his shoulder, causing Blaster Blade to wince, hurt clouding his eyes. He quickly cleared his eyes, and looked at the guilty man in front of him, who stared back, a bit frightened.

"It's ok Aichi. I deserve this." Kai whispered, letting the two guards take him away.

"Kai! _No!" _He ran after them as they opened a portal to Cray.

"Aichi!" Blaster blade cried, running in the portal after him. But it was too late. Aichi was already on cray and the portal closed. Blaster blade cursed to himself.

"Aichi, please. You're going to make things worse for Toshiki." Blaster Blade pleaded. But Aichi did not budge.

"I'm rescuing him if it's the last thing I do!" Aichi snarled.

Blaster blade sighed. "Alright. Then, I will help you, since you are my vanguard." He kneeled down before Aichi, taking a slight bow. Aichi's eyes lit up with delight, and hugged him, which surprised the warrior.

"Thank you!" Aichi cried, feeling tears of relief roll down his cheek. The warrior paused, then returned the hug.

"You're welcome, my vanguard."

They kept hugging for a moment, until Aichi released him, and started trying to think up of a plan.

"Here." Aichi blinked as he caught a sword and some armor Blaster Blade threw to him. "Wear this."

Aichi hurriedly put on the armor, and stood up. Blaster Blade felt a surge of pride as he looked at Aichi, who looked like a proud knight. Well, Maybe not proud. Aichi looked a bit flustered, actually.

"Alright, let's go-"

"What are you two doing?" Both turned around.

It was Blaster Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dark? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear that you plan to raid the castle of light" he grunted, sitting next to Aichi. Aichi immediately felt uncomfortable around the dark warrior.

"Will you try to stop us?" Blaster blade inquired, now aware of what might happen.

Blaster Dark gave his brother a disgusted look. "Of course I will! Normally, I don't care what you do, but this is ridiculous! Do you have any idea what Toshiki has done?!" He spat

Blaster Blade stood up. "Yes, but I will stand for what my vanguard believes in." Aichi felt a pang of guilt for dragging his avatar into this fight.

"You are as foolish as ever, Blade." Blaster Dark stood up. "I will not allow you to release such a criminal. He has done terrible things, Blade!" He snarled, raising his sword.

"Yes, but I will still go retrieve him." Blaster Blade raised his sword as well. Blaster dark snorted and swung at Blade. The two swords clashed.

"_You fool!" _The dark warrior kept slashing at the white one, who blocked all his attacks. "You don't even have a good reason to do this!"

The white warrior did not budge. "Even so, I'm still rescuing him."

Blaster Dark paused. Then he jumped back.

"You do realize that it won't be easy to retrieve him?"

Blaster Blade nodded.

"_This is war"_

* * *

Blaster Dark had retreated to a darker, shadowy area.

Aichi looked up to the older man questionably.

"What will we do next?"

"That is up to you my vanguard. But I suggest that we go get some allies." Blaster Blade replied flatly, sharpening his sword.

Aichi looked at the warrior uncertainly, then at the other areas.

_Who should I pick as allies?_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how do we gain allies?" Aichi asked.

Blaster blade drew a map in the dirt with a stick. " We will travel to each nation to gain allies. Since we are already in United Sanctuary, we will ask for allies here."

Aichi sat down. "What will king Alfred think of this?"

"King Alfred went to the human world to run some errands. Until then he put me in charge." Blaster blade replied.

"What are you two doing?" They jumped at the voice behind them and turned around. It was the leader of the clan Genesis, Minerva.

"Greetings, Minerva" Blaster blade greeted respectfully. She smiled and looked at Aichi, who looked back nervously.

"Who's this fellow?" She asked.

"This is my vanguard, Aichi Sendou."

"Oh?" Minerva let out a chuckle. "You're a head taller than him!"

"Same with you and your vanguard" Blaster blade retorted.

Minerva shrugged. "Guess so. Fair enough. What were you two talking about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There will be a Great War deciding if Kai Toshiki will be released or not. We will be on the side of releasing him and are now looking for allies."

Minerva glanced at the other units, who were crowding around. Ashlei, Amateratsu, And Ramiel came along.

"So you're getting allies, eh?" Amateratsu remarked.

Ashlei glanced uncertainly at Blaster Blade. "Are you sure about this? We will be on your side, but is it really worth bloodshed to get Toshiki back?"

"If that is my vanguard's word, it is my word." Blaster blade replied flatly, and everyone turned to look at Aichi, who laughed nervously.

"Very well. We are now your allies." Ramiel of Angel Feather said. "What are your orders?" She asked, looking at Aichi.

Aichi drew in a deep breath, and half shouted so everyone could hear.

"We are going to the Dragon empire."


	5. Chapter 5

The three women made arrangements at once. Then they finally agreed on a plan.

"We will leave some units here to guard the sanctuary." Ramiel confirmed. "But some units are going with us too."

"Alright." Blaster Blade looked at his map and compass, and glanced at his vanguard, Aichi, who was sitting on a rock.

"Are you alright, my vanguard?" Blaster Blade asked softly. The younger boy looked up. Blaster Blade could see tears rolling down his cheek, and he gently wiped one away.

"What's wrong, Aichi?"

"It's fine, you shouldn't worry about me. I just miss Kai." He croaked, burying his face back into his knees. Blaster blade let out a sigh.

"We'll get him out, don't worry." He reassured

"Mm." Blaster Blade got up, letting the boy have some time.

_Aichi, you little idiot. Lying to your avatar. _Aichi thought, getting up and wiping away his tears. _Lying about what your worried about._

_The truth is, I don't want to lose you in this war._

* * *

They finally arrived in the Dragon Empire. Everyone sat down, wheezing.

"Oh god... I can feel my legs trying to kill me." Marron complained, collasping.

"Well, were here." Said Minerva, looking around. There was just land, and a building could be seen from far away.

"Well, well well. Look what we have here." Sneered a dragon. Aichi recognized Undeuax, the lizard runner soldier.

"Undeuax. We come in peace." Blaster Blade said, putting his sword down.

"What do you want? Trying to make the grand sanctuary again?! It's not happening, Blade." The small dragon snarled.

Blaster Blade sighed. "I just want to see the leaders."

Undeaux snorted in exasperation. "Very well, follow me."

The small group followed the lizard to the building, which appeared to be some sort of worn down castle, and through a window, Aichi could see some massive dragons discussing.

"Your highness." A large red dragon whipped around to see the small soldier and the little army. Aichi recognized Dragonic Overlord.

"These people want to talk to you." Undeaux said.

"Well, this is strange. Undeuax, you are dismissed." Said Dragonic Overlord, waving a claw. The lizard runner took a bow and skittered off.

"Alright, what do you want? Make it quick, my time is valuable." Snarled the red dragon.

"Ah, your highness, there is a war going on about executing Kai Toshiki. We want to prevent it, and we need allies."

"What?!" The overlord widened his eyes. "You want the Dragon empire as your ally in this war?"

"Yes." Blaster Blade said firmly.

The overlord looked around. Then he looked at the golden warrior. "You do realize that there's another way to get Toshiki back?" He said in a low voice.

"Not in the way. I see it." Blaster Blade replied flatly. The red dragon grimaced, looking at the other dragons, who were staring back. He looked at another dragon, shining bright with orange, yellow, and other colors. Aichi recognized Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion the BLOOD, the brilliant lightning dragon Kai used against Leon, but failed.

"Do you actually want to help them, Overlord?" A ninja- like dragon snarled.

The red dragon thought for a bit. Then he looked back down at the bluenette.

"We will help you, but only if you beat us. Prove that you are worthy of us being your allies." He snarled.

_What?! But I never had a fight! Nonetheless, how will I win against 4 dragons!?_


	6. Chapter 6

Aichi stared up. The four dragons seemed to be the size of a city building. He nervously lifted up his spear, panicking and trying to form a plan.

Blaster Blade walked next to him. "You can't possibly think a boy could beat four of you."

The gigantic dragons looked at each other. Then they stared back down.

"Very well. You will face me." The bright lightning dragon hissed.

The other dragons backed away, their landing causing what seemed like an earthquake. Aichi stared up at the dragon. It was definitely Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, the grand lightning dragon Kai used back in the Asia Circuit. It was just as menacing as he imagined, eyes glowing, sparks flying, lightning flaring. Aichi gulped.

"Begin!" Shouted a dragon, and a lightning bolt nearly hit Aichi. He panicked, running around like a cat trying to catch a mouse. The giant dragon kept trying to step on Aichi, who kept running everywhere.

_God, help me! _Aichi silently wailed as a giant sword nearly smashed him.

"Stop running away! If you want to win this war, you're going to have to face hundreds of dragons like me!" Vermillion roared, grabbing Aichi.

Aichi struggled in his grasp as he lifted the boy up to face level. Aichi sighed, taking a deep breath, and bit the dragon on a scar he had on his hand.

_Ow. _His teeth hurt from the tough skin, but it seemed to have an effect. He re opened the wound, and the dragon threw him down. Aichi clung on to a piece of armor at the last second.

Kaiser Vermillion was clenching his hand, a waterfall of blood soaking Aichi, and he spat out the bitter liquid, climbing up his leg with some difficulty.

The great dragon shook his leg, but Aichi hung on tight, resulting to the dragon falling. The impact made Aichi tumble off his leg, but quickly got back up again and started climbing all over the dragon.

Vermillion groaned, grabbing his sword and trying to stab the boy, but missing and instead stabbing himself. He roared, and Aichi felt his eardrums about to explode. Aichi then climbed up to his throat, where the skin was exposed, and pressed the tip of his spear lightly against it.

"I win." Aichi declared nervously. He looked up at the other dragons, who were staring at each other in shock.

"The boy really must be something to defeat Vermillion all by himself." Muttered Overlord.

"Perhaps he was going easy." Growled Shura Stealth Dragon.

Aichi glanced at Blaster Blade, who was smiling at him, eyes sparkling with pride.

Finally, the dragons seemed to come to an agreement.

"Alright, the dragon empire is now your ally for is war." Growled Dragonic Overlord.

"Thank you." Blaster Blade smiled

"But only this once! This doesn't mean that the Grand Sanctuary is back together!" Snarled a dragon from Tachikaze.

Blaster Blade nodded. "We know."

Aichi nodded, full of confidence.

_Just wait Kai. I'm coming for you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Aichi was sitting in front of a campfire, petting Wingal, who silently dozed off in Aichi's lap. He heard the clinking of armor, and turned around to see Blaster Blade.

"The enemy has recruited Dark Zone, Zoo, and Star Gate. Luckily, our soldiers recruited Magallanica." Blaster Blade said, settling down beside him.

Suddenly, Dragonic Overlord roared "Enemies!" And everyone got up, dazed. The shadow paladins were at the horizon, lined up and battle ready.

Aichi looked around at his own army. Many of the units were panicking and scattered while generals were yelling orders.

_Were not ready! _He thought, also panicking. He looked back at the other army. Many feet were stomping on the ground, swords raised, with hundreds of battle cries resounding in the battlefield. Aichi's allies immediately lifted up their swords and reformed into smaller groups, as the generals ordered. Swords began clashing, blood streaking everywhere.

Aichi was countered by a grade 2 Spike Brother unit, the whole time wishing for a shield as the football player started punching him.

He suddenly felt a clang against the armor on the back of his neck, and he spun around, only to get punched in the back of his head and fall face first.

Then a dragon landed next to him, and wiped out the entire area around them using water.

"You ok?" It asked.

"Yeah." Aichi grunted, getting up.

"Get on." The Dragon gestured to its back as more enemies started closing in.

Aichi climbed on to the dragon's back, and the Dragon lifted up into the sky.

"I have orders to take you to Kai's prison." It rumbled, flying away from the battlefield. Aichi tilted his head, a bit confused, but he didn't say anything.

"It appears you don't have the battle skills to fight in this war." The dragon rumbled.

"I guess." Aichi said half heartedly.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power and confidence. He looked questiongly at the dragon.

"I lent some of my power and battle skills to you. In return, promise me that you won't die."

Aichi looked back up.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Aichi was dropped off behind a very large rock.

"Thank you." He said to the dragon.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Aichi Sendou."

"Aichi Sendou huh?" The dragon scratched in chin. "I don't think I'll ever forget that name. I am Vortex Dragon. Don't you forget that." It said. Aichi nodded, and the dragon took off.

Aichi peeked behind the giant rock. There was a very heavily guarded castle, units flying here and there, shining lights, and Aichi was very careful to avoid them. He sat back down, feeling dizzy.

_What am I to do? How will I rescue Kai kun?_

Suddenly, a suspicious thought struck him.

_Why wasn't Kai kun executed yet?!_

Confused thoughts filled his head, and he couldn't clear it out. He sat there, clenching his head, extremely baffled.

_Is someone plotting something?_

_Why isn't anyone from the army trying to rescue Kai kun?!_

_Why isn't anyone helping me?_

_How come no one has spotted me yet?_

_What should I do?!_

Suddenly, a light shone on him, and Aichi winced, covering his eyes from the bright shine.

"Intruder!" A voice roared, and all the guards turned to where the light was shining, and surrounded the little brunette.

"Drop your weapon!" A guard roared, pointing his spear at him. Aichi lifted his own golden spear and ran off.

"Chase him!" A guard screamed, and he could hear footsteps thumping against the dusty floor.

_Someone help me! Please! _Aichi thought desperately, feeling frightened tears running down his face, as he screamed at himself to move.

Aichi looked back. The guards were still on his heel.

Aichi's legs suddenly grew weary of so much running, and he collapsed, the guards pointing their spears at his necks.

"Should we throw him in the prison?"

"We should just kill him."

"That's enough." A noble voice spoke. The guards immediately cleared a path, as a hulking figure of armor dragged itself to the little bluenette, navy blue cape flowing majestically behind him. Aichi widened his eyes.

It was Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.


	9. Chapter 9

Aichi felt like passing out, his heart pounding, confusion blurring his thoughts.

Monarch Santuary Alfred, the unit of his soul.

_"Alfred is at Earth doing buisness" _Blaster Blade's words echoed in his head. Aichi nearly blacked out at all the situations hitting him.

_Wait a minute. That means Blaster Blade will be punished. _Aichi thought, widening his eyes. He looked up at the grand king, who struggled to look back down at him due to the ridiculous amount of armor he was wearing.

"W-W-Wha..." Aichi said, dumbfounded, his chest feeling like it was about to explode. Unable to take it anymore, he puked. Though， barely。He barely ate anything，yet this whole time he didnt feel hungry。He looked up，wiping his mouth。The grand king's face was covered in disgust。

"What do we do with him，Sir？" A guard asked。Alfred narrowed his majestic eyes。

"Hello, my vanguard." He said. He tried to bow, but his heavy armor made it hard to and he nearly fell, guards catching him and putting him back upright. Aichi laughed nervously.

_Perhaps everything is alright. He might just let me go?_ Aichi thought.

But he was wrong.

Suddenly， Alfred's expression turned into an angry one。

"What is going on？" He asked slowly。Aichi gulped.

"W-well... There is a war-"

"That you started." Alfred snarled, finishing his sentence.

"A-ah..."

"Dont give me that." Alfred growled. He gestured around him. "Have you seen what you've done?!"

Aichi looked at him in shocked confusion. Alfred sighed and continued. "Hundreds of units are dying, my vanguard, because of this silly war. And its all about your selfish desire for your friend."

"What？！" Aichi gaped in shock。He couldnt believe it。Because of _him？"_

"You seem to have not realized yet， My Vanguard。You are the reason why hundreds of units are fighting，dying，losing their loved ones just to help get yours。"He scowled down at the bluenette，who looked back up， eyes showing shock and guilt。

"Throw him in the dungeon." Alfred gestured a hand, and the guards surrounding him tied him up and poked him in the direction of the castle. Aichi looked back at the unit, widening his large eyes at the sight he saw

There was a glimpse of red marks under his eyes.

Aichi turned back, shaking his head. No, that was silly. Alfred was the unit of his soul。That would mean。。。。

Aichi paused， widening his eyes。

That would mean that Aichi is reversed。


	10. Chapter 10

Aichi's armor and spear was taken, replaced by raggedy brown clothes, and was pushed into the dark dungeon. He fell on his face as the guards closed the heavy door, making the room dark except for a single torch lighting the place. Aichi rushed to the light and hugged his shivering body for warmth.

He looked around the dark dungeon. There wasn't much, some rats were scuttling on the hard stone floor, the single torch lighting the place, the metal door, and a window with thick bars. Aichi sighed, overwhelming feelings driving him insane.

He was reversed.

Monarch Sanctuary Alfred was the unit of his soul, and had reverse marks, meaning he was reversed as well.

But most of all, he failed Kai.

He failed Kai.

He failed to rescue Kai, and because of that Kai would be killed.

And because of that, he felt miserable.

Aichi dug his face in his knees, sobbing, tears wetting his filthy clothes.

"Aichi?" A very hoarse voice called out, and Aichi perked up, looking out the window, hardly breathing.

It was Kai.

His arms and legs were chained to the walls, his clothes in even worse condition than Aichi's and his bones showing through his skin, but his eyes lit with happiness.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled happily. Kai gave Aichi a weak grin back.

"What are you doing here?" Kai rasped, cocking his head curiously.

Aichi sighed, feeling as guilty as hell. "I tried to rescue you, but I failed and got caught." Kai frowned.

"Aichi, you didnt have to. My only hope was that you move on without me and live a happy life." Kai croaked. Aichi felt his face ache from frowning so hard.

"I'm sorry..." Aichi sobbed silently, grabbing the thick bars.

"It's ok. At least I know that I'll die knowing that I was with you." Kai smiled faintly.

"No! Kai, none of us are going to die!" Aichi shouted.

"Hey, be quiet!" They heard a guard shout from far away and became silent.

"I'll find us a way." Aichi whispered. Kai nodded slightly, the chains jangling.

They heard guards coming, and Aichi quickly retreated back into his cell. A small hole in the door opened and a pile of mush plopped in. Aichi frowned in disgust, and looked through the window. The guards gave nothing to Kai, and continued on.

When Aichi made sure the guards were gone, he went back to the window.

Suddenly, a question popped in his head.

"Kai kun, why haven't you been executed yet?"

At that moment, they heard a loud bell gong. Kai smiled sorrowfully.

"Because I am to be executed right now."


	11. Chapter 11

The guards pushed Kai down, grabbing his arms and legs roughly and seizing them into ropes. He made no move to rebel, and gave me a sorrowful look.

_No.. I have to do something._

I panicked, trying to think up an idea as the guards shoved Kai towards the heavy metal door.

_Kai._

_Dragons?_

I paused as I had the faint image of a familiar dragon.

_Thats it!_

"Wait!" I cried. The guards stopped.

"I would like to spectate the execution." I mumbled nonchalantly. The guards looked at each other uncertaintly, putting their heads together and muttering.

"Is this a trap?"

"Should we set the boy free?"

A guard stuck his head up from the group of heads. "Alright, let's go."

The guards tied me up even more than Kai, and pushed me next to him. As we walked to the exit, Kai looked angry and confused and mouthed various words that I couldn't make out, but I was sure that he was questioning me. I gave him a reassuring look as the heavy metal gate opened and we were led to the execution scene.

Many units from all clans were spectating out of watching the war end, ending the story of a criminal, or just to enjoy the blood and gore that would spew out. I was tied to a nearby tree as Kai put his head under the guilotine, the large gleaming piece of metal hovering above Kai's neck, ready to slice his head off.

A guard walked over to cut the rope that held the blade from slicing down.

"Now!"

Flames burst from behind the guilotine, making the guards run away screaming, and Kai stood back up, bewildered. The audience ran in circles, shoving past each other in their crazed panic. The flames burned away Aichi's ropes as they made a ring around the designated execution spot.

A dragon emerged as I smiled.

"Hello, Aichi Sendou." The dragon boomed, standing proudly.

I looked up.

"Hello, Vortex Dragon."

* * *

**I'm going to take a break from writing daily oneshots until Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry for those who eagerly await my stories, but I really need a break.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	12. Chapter 12

Shouts of guards could be heard from behind the majestic dragon as tons of water was spilled onto the flames by Aqua Force units, and the guards charged with their spears, all aiming at the dragon's heart.

Vortex dragon picked up the two scrawny boys with his wing and flew away, shouts of the guards dying away as they ascended far from the ground.

"Are we safe?" Kai asked uncertainly.

"No doubt others will come to chase us. But for now you must eat." Vortex dragon said, and he lifted up his claws, holding a small picnic basket. Aichi smiled at how practical the dragon was.

Kai hungrily ripped the blanket off the top and it was carried away by the wind as Kai stuffed his face with food. It was very unlike Kai to eat like such a ruffian, but no one could blame him, he hadn't eaten for five days.

The dragon slowly came closer to the ground, the clouds no longer blocking their view. Aichi gasped at the breathtaking sight.

Below them was the Zoo nation.

It looked so rustic, so fruitful, and it was so rich and green compared to the other nations. Colors danced in Aichi's eyes, as he saw shades of exotic colors that he never knew existed.

They started going to the dragon empire, but Aichi couldn't help but try to look at Zoo as they passed by. Kai smiled, finishing nearly everything in the picnic basket.

"Here." Aichi turned around, and he saw Kai was holding a sandwich towards him. He shook his little head.

"No Kai, you need it more than I do." Aichi said, holding a palm at it. Kai frowned.

"Aichi." He growled firmly, making Aichi jump and look at him.

"Eat." He shoved the sandwich towards the blueberry and Aichi flinched at the harshness in his voice, but took the sandwich and ate it. Kai said a silent apology as the bluenet ate the food.

"You're friend is very dragon like, Sendou." Vortex rumbled in amusement, looking back and giving Kai an understanding look. Aichi smiled.

"By the way, how did you make such things?" Kai inquired. "Surely your claws are too big to make a sandwich." He pointed at the dragon's massive claws.

"The other smaller units made them-" the dragon was interrupted by a laser beam trying to shoot him, and he frantically dodged. Aichi looked behind him, jarring.

Behind them were Star Gate units, from all clans.

"Shit! Hang on!" The dragon growled, and he folded his wings as he dove to the ground. Aichi felt like his head was behind pushed off his neck as he held on for dear life, his stomach lurching.

Vortex dragon opened his wings as they got closer to the ground, and made a sharp turn, wind shrieking in Aichi's ears as he caught glimpses of light beams around them.

One hit the expanse of the beast's wing, the hole making him lose his momento and crash. The robots landed neatly, directing all of their laser cannons at the three. Vortex dragon growled, trying to unplume his wings menacingly.

"We meet again, my vanguard." A familiar noble voice called out as heavy clanking could be heard and a figure appeared.

It was Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.

Aichi gawked, befuddled, and the noble king smiled.

"And I'm not the only one also meeting you, my Vanguard.

King Alfred tugged at the rope he was holding, and he dragged a figure out from the shadows. Aichi widened his eyes as he recognized the injured warrior.

Blaster Blade.

The white warrior choked out blood, wounded, pieces of his armor shattered, and he looked at Aichi, disillusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my vanguard..."

* * *

**Gonna go play Pocket Legends now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is not the last chapter. Just if you were wondering.**

**Also, get a box of tissues before you read this chapter. There will be a major character death.**

* * *

"Blaster Blade!" Aichi cried, his eyes widening with tears starting to form. Alfred just snorted, throwing Blaster Blade towards them carelessly, as Aichi attempted to catch the warrior, concluding with both of them crashing on the ground with Aichi as a small cushion, coughing loudly through kicked up dust.

Kai just watched as the noble king murmured some orders to the large robots, and a few set off, makng loud noises with their heavy feet as.

"What is going on?" Kai growled, glaring up at Alfred, who looked at Blaster blade.

"I assume that my _most trusted _knight can explain." Alfred purred, staring fiercely at Blaster Blade, who stared directly at the ground, unable to meet their gazes, and took a deep breath.

"I got in trouble for helping you start the war." Blaster Blade murmured, making all of them widen their eyes.

Blaster Blade felt a sharp sting on the side of his cheek and he collapsed, the grand king looming over him with a rope in his hand.

"You sounded like a tiny little scolded child. It's hard to believe you're one of the best swordsmen out there." Alfred sneered, continuing to whip Blaster Blade with the rope, who shrieked in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Aichi pleaded, his tears pooling on the floor, and Kai looked away, unable to see Aichi despair like that, and got up, clamping his hand on Alfred's wrist.

The Star Gate units raised their blasters and photon shooters, eyes gleaming menacingly as red spots of light appeared all over Kai.

"Stop. Just take me, if you want me to die so much." Kai snarled. Alfred let out a snort and stopped lashing.

"Very well then. But we will not set up an execution again. We will kill you right on the spot." Alfred spat, raising his hand, and the robots pulled the triggers, blinding lights shining and exploding, an agonized scream heard. Aichi and the others witnessed, horrified, watching Kai die right before their eyes.

The clouds of dust rolled away, revealing Kai with many large holes on his body as he collapsed on the ground, his aqua eyes clouded with death, staring into the sky.

Aichi hurriedly forced himself to scramble over to Kai's dead body, and tripped, his face landing in a pool of Kai's blood. The bluenet shook his head to clear his vision that was dyed red, spitting out. Kai's blood and he looked down mournfully at Kai, tears streaming down and dripping in the pool of blood he was sitting in. He couldn't even howl at the sky and scream out his pain. He just sat there, staring in horror and disbelief at the dead brunet in front of him, holding his limp hand, tears dripping inside a hole made in his body, his heart shattering to a million pieces.

Aichi recieved brief flashbacks of his memories with Kai, how they had progressed together and had repeatedly been torn apart, the memories of the rare smiles Kai gave him leaving a print in his heart, and Aichi closed Kai's eyes, continuing to weep over him.

_I never even got to say I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

Aichi bent down lower, his forehead touching the bloody dirt as he continued sobbing, clenching Kai's lifeless hand.

Alfred watched him weep for his dead loved one, and Blaster Blade swore he saw sorrow twinkling in his eyes as well. Alfred met his gaze inquiringly, who ripped off contact, focusing his gaze back on his vanguard.

"Kai Toshiki's death wish was for us not to harm you." Alfred boomed. "However, if you cause something like this again, we will not hesitate to assasinate you."

The king walked away, the screeching sound of metal heard as he attempted to walk faster, and another robot, bigger than the others, landed. Blaster Blade recognized Super Dimension Robot Daiyusha. The colossal robot did not heed anyone but King Alfred, lifting him up with a metallic and and lifting off. The other robots did the same, blowing dirt everywhere upon their take off, making all of them cough.

Blaster Blade shook his head, trying to clear his eyes, and through a hazy cloud he saw Aichi hugging Kai's bloody corpse, cupping his cold face with a dirty hand.

"My Vanguard..." Blaster Blade started, stretching a hand towards Aichi.

"Leave me alone."

The warrior flinched at such a cold, harsh tone.

Vortex Dragon appeared behind him and gently placed a claw on him. "Give him some time." He muttered softly, gingerly pushing Blaster Blade back. The knight sighed, walking away from the mourning boy as they headed to a spot a bit farther away from the death site.

Blaster Blade sat down, wincing at his aching wound, and Vortex Dragon nuzzled his torn wing.

"Do you know why Sendou has been a bit cold lately?" The dragon inquired.

"I don't know. It's either because of Kai Toshiki's death or something to do with King Alfred."

The gigantic creature nodded, scratching his chin with a claw.

"Is there something wrong with Alfred?"

"_King _Alfred. And yes. I think so." Blaster Blade responded flatly, casting a sorrowful glance at the boy.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" The dragon interrogated, narrowing his eyes.

"King Alfred has been acting colder lately as well. And lately... I..."

Vortex Dragon cocked his head curiously, beckoning him to continue. The light blaster sighed heavily, his emerald eyes filled with guilt.

"I saw reverse marks on him."

Vortex Dragon snorted, not surprised, but his large eyes sparkled with wisdom and knowing, and he nodded.

"You suspect that Aichi Sendou may be reversed as well?"

Blaster Blade sighed, the weight of shame growing heavier on him as he looked up to the dragon.

"Yes."

.

In the corner of darkness that Aichi was mourning in, the thin silhouette that lined his figure was blotted out as angry plumes of darkness rose, enveloping the bluenet. He opened his swollen eyes, his sapphires shrouded with darkness and anger, and he looked up into the darkening sky, bright red marks under his eyes saturated in the shadows. He let go of the dead brunet's hand, the desire for revenge burning in his heart. He narrowed his eyes, watching as the last of the sun set and the night sky enveloped the bright breaking colors of sunset, and he stood up, rising with the blood moon.

_Whoever did this will pay._


	15. Chapter 15

Blaster blade suddenly heard a clank as both he and Vortex dragon whipped around to see Aichi tugging at the sword that was stuck in the gritty earth.

"My vanguard, what are you doing?!" Blaster Blade exclaimed, clamping his hand on Aichi's wrist. Aichi paused, lifting up his head, revealing his hollow eyes with blood red marks spilling down his face.

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed as Aichi tugged the sword free and slashed Blaster Blade, nearly cutting off his wrist, and set off into the night, red flashing in the starry night.

"Tch! Climb on!" Vortex dragon growled, and Blaster blade did so. The massive dragon grabbed Kai's corpse, brushing off the flies that festered on his skin, and began to chase the bluenet, unable to fly due to his torn wing.

They closed in on the running bluenet, who sped up, running even further.

"How is he suddenly so fast?!" The dragon snarled, running faster as well, ducking under the canopy of leaves.

They were running towards a cliff that led down to the United Sanctuary below, the castle shining dimly in the darkness of the night.

_We got him cornered! There's no way he would jump when there's such a drop!_ The warrior mused. Aichi screeched to a halt, crumbling rocks below his feet.

"We got you! Tell us what's wrong, Aichi!" Vortex rumbled, hackles rising.

Aichi turned around, blankly staring at him, his dark red outline saturated in the light of the moon. Blaster blade stared, puzzled. He wasn't showing any signs of surrender, yet he wasn't running either.

_Wait a minute._

The warrior glanced at Aichi's feet. They were beginning to turn, twisting his body with them as he jumped off the cliff and slid down the steep face, the sword dragging down behind him.

"All of a sudden his athletic skills have skyrocketed?!" Vortex dragon snarled, going down after him.

Aichi jumped down and started running towards the castle at an alarming speed rate, knocking out guards as he ran past them, slashing them down with Blaster Blade's sword, the dragon and the knight chasing after him.

Alfred was in the castle halls, smiling and talking to a fellow clan unit, when he swiveled his head to see an angry reversed bluenet charging towards him, slowing himself down so he could swing the sword.

Vortex Dragon screeched to a halt at the gateway, unable to fit due to his massive size. Blaster Blade ran in, widening his eyes as a streak of blood stained the wall behind Alfred.

Alfred had caught the sword, a large slash on his noble face.

"So you've come, _my vanguard"_


	16. Chapter 16

**I keep forgetting to update my smuts I'm sorry.**

**Someone send me a PM tomorrow reminding me to write the smut please. I just can't seem to remember by myself.**

* * *

Aichi glared at Alfred as he tried to press down harder on the sword, the edge of the sword starting to dent the metal that protected his hands.

"Alfred sama!"

"No! Run away! There's no way you can handle him!" Alfred snarled. All the soldiers hesitated, glancing at each other.

"Alfred sama, are you sure we can't handle a child-"

"_You fools! Leave!_" Alfred shouted, and all the soldiers started to crowd towards the exit. Aichi's eyes glittered dangerously as he took the sword out of Alfred's hand, beginning to pursuit the panicked soldiers, slashing the back of their necks. Dead bodies slumped on the ground as the army began to panic more, shoving their way out in their agitation. Only half of the men were able to survive, running away from the reversed predator who no longer wanted to pursuit them, his cold gaze back on the king.

Alfred glanced at the white warrior and the dragon behind Aichi, his face showing hints of a cold smile.

_They can't stop me. I'm just going to show myself._

"Now that they're gone, it's time I showed my hidden form." The king rattled, plumes of dark red blooming and surrounding the king.

Vortex dragon and Blaster Blade watched in disbelief as the small clouds became a huge pillar of dark energy, enveloping the noble king. Even Aichi seemed surprised, his hollow hues widening.

The pillar of black eventually faded, unveiling Alfred. His eye was closed, red marks that matched Aichi's spilling from under his eyes, red rings floating behind him, and his armor's forme changed into a much bigger shape, the golden parts of the armor replaced with streams of glowing black and red.

His eye finally opened, his eye a much darker red that before, and glowing menacingly, a malicious smile on his face.

"Now, let the _real _fight begin."


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy shit, I still have the feels from the new episode. **

* * *

Blaster Blade and Vortex Dragon stared in shock, the white warrior's hand clenching.

"Now is not the time to help out your vanguard. If you did, he would never forgive you and try to kill you instead." Vortex dragon murmured, eyes glittering wisely.

"I know that! But.." Blaster Blade trailed off, continuing to watch their fated battle.

Aichi glared at the king, grip on Blaster Blade's sword tightening as he awaited for the first move. Alfred himself smirked, lifting his chin.

The armor on his shoulder shifted and revealed a cylinder like cannon, glowing as it was getting ready to fire. Aichi lifted up the blade as the beam was shot, slicing it clean in half.

Alfred backed off, a bit surprised, quickly turning into a wicked smile.

"Who knew you would be so powerful, _my vanguard_?" He sneered, mockery clear in his voice. Aichi just stood there, piercing him with unfriendly, unblinking eyes.

"However, I am not to be underestimated either, for I have developed something new over time-"

He was disrupted as the ground under Aichi's feet crumbled as he leaped, sword aimed at his exposed throat. Alfred caught the sword, smiling.

"Oh dear, how rude of you to interrupt me." Alfred rattled, glaring back into his eyes.

"It is something which is what you might call a zombie. Except, quite different..." Alfred trailed off, allowing another crazed smirk on his face. "They have the powers of Reverse as well, and obey my commands."

Aichi leaped back as Alfred suddenly pushed him off, the ground beneath him breaking apart as he skidded backwards.

"Allow me to show you an example. Please come out.."

Blaster Blade widened his eyes.

"_Kai... Toshiki.__"_

The second after the call was uttered, light footsteps were heard as a figure emerged from behind the castle wall, his dark silouhette lined by silver, frightengly familiar sharp emerald eyes now hollow, his skin a tone darker and more gray and ashy, reverse marks under his hollow eyes.

Aichi himself widened his eyes in sheer horror and surprise, the effects of Reverse fading from the bluenet as he snapped back into his senses.

"No..." He whispered, the sword shaking in his hand, blue orbs widening in horror.

"Kai Kun?!"


End file.
